


Not the Jealous Type: Tanjiro Kamado

by Legal_Assassin



Series: GiyuTan Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Assassin/pseuds/Legal_Assassin
Summary: This was fine. It was good for Giyuu to get along with someone. There was nothing to be upset about.
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Tomioka Giyuu, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: GiyuTan Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Not the Jealous Type: Tanjiro Kamado

**Author's Note:**

> GiyuTan Week Day 6: Crossover
> 
> Since GiyuTan week took place the same week as ShuHaru week, I decided to do a crossover between the two fics. Also, it gave me an excuse to have cinnamon rolls interact. And it's something light-hearted for once! :D
> 
> Set a few years in the future of KnY's Gakuen AU and years after the events of Persona 5. Everyone's at least in college.

It was a slow day at the bakery today. With the morning rush over and their mother having left to pick up Rokuta from elementary school, Tanjiro and Nezuko were left alone to clean behind the counter and replenish some of the bread that had sold out. This, Tanjiro thought, was probably the worst part working at the bakery; the wait for either someone to come in or closing. Nezuko was handling preparations, which didn't leave him a lot of work to do. And when he had plans after finishing his shift, it made the wait worse. 'Well,' he thought, 'I'll just have to tough it out. Maybe Giyuu-san will come by early...'

As he was putting out a fresh batch of milk bread, the bell over the shop door rang. He looked up with a sunny smile to greet their guest, grateful for someone to break the monotony. "Hello! Welcome to Kamado Bakery!"

"Good day!" The guest was a girl who looked around his age. Everything about her looked soft: brown doe eyes, light fluffy hair around her head like a halo, and a gentle smile returned to him. Strangely, while the girl was dressed in elegant everyday wear, the pungent smell of soil surrounded her. She took a moment to look through the selection before turning to him. "Umm... if it's not too much to ask... might I ask for some suggestions?"

"Of course! I'm happy to help a new face!" Even if they were busy, he would've helped out. But at this point, with no one else around, he welcomed the company. "We're having a special for our melon bread today, but I also recommend our spinach and bacon rolls. Unless there's something else you have in mind?"

"Well..." The girl paused, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm going to be meeting with friends I haven't seen in awhile and I wanted to bring something that everyone can enjoy. They all have different tastes, though. One of them loves sweets, but another tries to stay healthy. And another prefers his food to be aesthetically pleasing."

Tanjiro thought for a moment. "What about sandwiches?" he asked. "We have a variety that's good for sharing: we have egg, pork cutlet, croquette, tuna, and fruit. Oh, and we recently began offering wanpaku sandwiches as well."

"That'd be perfect!" The girl smiled and looked over at the sandwiches. "They do look good, and everyone should be able to get at least one that they like." Then she murmured to herself "maybe I should try making a sandwich with my vegetables."

"Do you grow your own vegetables?" Tanjiro asked.

The girl looked up in surprise. "Yes! How did you know?"

"Ah... well..." Tanjiro paused. It wouldn't be polite to tell a girl that she smelled like soil. He'd have to be tactful about this or he might upset her. "... that's because I could smell soil when you came in. My nose is pretty sensitive."

Rather than being offended, the girl just beamed. "It's such a nice scent, right?" she asked. "Ever since I started gardening, I've come to love the smell of fresh-turned soil."

"Have you been gardening for awhile?"

"Only since high school," she admitted, and soon Tanjiro found himself in an in-depth conversation about gardening, vegetables, and coffee somehow. The girl, Haru as she introduced herself, had been experimenting with different plants and flowers, even managing to grow a tropical fruit in her house. She was planning to open her own café serving dishes made from her crops; she was even cultivating her own coffee plant for the beans. Though Tanjiro didn't know much about coffee or the plant it came from, the way Haru's eyes lit up when she talked about the beans' mellow flavor was enough for him to know that she had something she took pride in.

It was nice talking to her, actually. She was nice and clearly passionate about her vegetables and coffee. Tanjiro thought he would definitely stop by her café when she opened it.

"Brother, are you sweet-talking another girl?" Nezuko came out from the back and asked as Tanjiro and Haru were talking about different things that could be made with vegetables.

"Nezuko! I'm just being friendly with a customer!" Tanjiro protested.

"You two have been going at it for awhile," Nezuko teased him.

Haru's face turned red. "Ah! I'm sorry! Here I am going on and on while you were on the clock!" She looked outside. "And it looks like I've been keeping Ren-kun waiting, too."

"At least Giyuu-san is keeping him company," Nezuko commented.

Tanjiro looked out the window. Just as Nezuko had said, Giyuu was outside along with a boy who looked to be in college. Like Haru, he had fluffy hair, though it looked messier with every strand curling in whatever direction they pleased. He was wearing thick framed glasses and carrying a messenger bag that had a black and white cat sticking out of one end, its paws resting on one of his shoulders while it peered over at Giyuu. He was talking to the boy about something Tanjiro couldn't make out, but he could make out one thing.

Giyuu was smiling.

Something painful twisted in Tanjiro's heart. It was rare to see the older man smile at someone; more often than not, he was strict and professional with students and other teachers. Tanjiro knew that it was because Giyuu had a hard time opening up to people and secretly took some joy in knowing that Giyuu showed a softer side to him. Especially now that Tanjiro had graduated high school and the two had begun dating.

He should be happy that Giyuu was getting along with someone like this. This was good for him. There shouldn't be anything to be upset about.

So then why did it hurt to watch?

"Brother?" Nezuko said, her voice more gentle now. "Are you alright?"

Tanjiro blinked. Haru was also watching him with concern. Right, he was still at work. He managed to smile again. "Sorry about that. My mind wandered off. Now, which sandwiches do you want?"

"Could I get three of each type?" Haru asked, though she still watched him pensively

He was about to grab a box for the sandwiches when the bell rang again. This time, it was Giyuu coming inside. Tanjiro's smile brightened. "Welcome back, Giyuu-san! Just give me a minute!" 

But as he was reaching for the boxes again, Nezuko reached over and grabbed one. "I got this. You catch up with him."

Tanjiro thanked his sister, who proceeded to grab the sandwiches Haru had ordered and placed them into the box before ringing up her purchase. He turned back to Giyuu. "How was work today?"

"Nothing of note," Giyuu said. "It was quiet today, so I managed to get most of it done. You?"

"Pretty much the same."

Nezuko finished ringing up Haru's purchase and handed her the bang. "Come again!"

"Thank you. I will!" Haru smiled and waved to them before heading out the door.

Tanjiro waved back to her. When he looked back, Giyuu was giving him an odd look. "What's wrong, Giyuu-san?"

"... Nothing," he said. Despite that, the scent coming off of him was...

"Giyuu-san..." Tanjiro began cautiously. "Are you jealous?"

Giyuu's mouth tightened at the accusation. "Why should I be?"

"I don't know," Tanjiro huffed. "I can just smell it on you."

"Brother," Nezuko elbowed him. "You shouldn't throw accusations like that when you're just as guilty of them!"

"N-No I'm not!" Tanjiro forced out, though it pained him to do so.

"Liar! Your face is twisting up!"

Giyuu just looked at him perplexed. "Why are you jealous?"

Tanjiro sighed. He may as well come clean now. "I saw you talking with that guy outside," he admitted. "And you looked like you were getting along. I know I shouldn't feel this way about you making friends... but I do. I... like being someone who you can let your guard down around..." He couldn't look Giyuu in the eye after saying something so awful.

"...I didn't make friends with him."

"... eh?"

Tanjiro looked up.

Giyuu looked back at him with a blank look. "His cat was cute."

Tanjiro blinked. Then he laughed.

"W-What's so funny?" Giyuu asked perplexed.

"S-Sorry!" Tanjiro gasped. "I just... I got worked up over this and it turned out that it was the cat I was supposed to be jealous of!"

Nezuko watched her brother trying to control his laughter while Giyuu looked on in confusion. She shook her head at their antics, though smiled while she did so. 


End file.
